Love on The Rink
by BrokenPromises2
Summary: *Re-Posted* Bulma and Vegeta spend a day at the rink and find romance. One-shot fic, please read and review!


Author: Angel wings Couple: Vegeta/Bulma Warnings: Well, honestly I hope you find this kinda sweet. If not, then congratulations, you have just wasted x-amount of time reading my boring and pointless story.Nothing to be worried about. Notes: I had gotten inspiration for this story from a fanart I found on the internet, by B-chan. It is an endearing picture and so, this story in its entirety is dedicated to her. B-Chan, I hope you enjoy my present for you! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Love on the Rink  
  
  
  
  
  
" I would really like to know............ How in the name of UNHOLY HELL did you manage to talk me into this, Onna?!?!?!"  
  
Bulma had to stiffle her laughter at the sight before her. Vegeta, PRINCE Vegeta of the almighty Vegeta-Sei mind you, had death gripped the edge of the skating rink like there was no tomorrow. His left foot slid underneath him, tempting gravity to drop the heavily-muscled Saiya-jin down to the cold, slick ice below.  
  
She shrugged at him," Let's just call it the invincible power of female persuation," Bulma looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned back to the exasperated Vegeta." Or, better yet. Some one I know * coughyoucough* owes some one else I know * coughmecough* a favor for fixing up his Gravity Room yesterday."  
  
Vegeta frowned, glaring knives through her back as she skated casually around him, as if finding out a weakness in him and rubbing it in his face. He pulled himself along the ring edge carefully, ignoring the other skater's odd looks and Bulma's eyes watching his every move.  
  
Vegeta bit down a gasp* as he slipped once again. " Why didnt you just take Kakarott's annoying mate with you instead of me?" He made a face, struggling to keep both of his feet underneath him and save the last of his pride at the same time. " The last thing I want is to be hanging around you and your ugly little weakling human race."  
  
Bulma snorted, keeping her skating distance away from him, lest he slipped and sends her down with him. ' I cant complain though, who wouldnt want to be underneath THAT body!' She thought slyly, making sure to keep her grin to herself.  
  
" Well forgive me, Oh Great Vegeta-Sama for wondering if you are actually capable of having a social life!" She yelled, throwing her arms into the air." Geez Vegeta, you train, eat and sleep. Train, eat and sleep. Its like your in a voluntary rut or something........" Bulma muttered, crossing her arms at her chest.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her from his place at the ring edge. " If I need any help with my social life I'll be sure as hell NOT to ask you for it. So dont include yourself in other people's business where you are obviously not wanted, Onna."  
  
The said Onna sighed and rolled her eyes." One more time, you stupid idiot, my name is BULMA! B-U-L-M-A!" She gave up and rubbed her temple with a thumb and an index finger.  
  
' I swear, that word must be too complicated for his small monkey brain to comprehend.Thats GOT to be it. What else could it be?' Bulma glanced around the arena wearily, tired already of keeping up with Vegeta's slow pace.  
  
The temperature inside the rink was considerably colder than she had hoped and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. She had only put on a red skating outfit and her skates, neither efficient enough to cover all of her skin.Off-the-shoulder sleeves kept her arms freezing and the tiny skirt the outfit came with wasnt warming her legs up any better either. Bulma had been getting looks from different, handsome men in the rink which upped her ego immensely. The bad part though, old perverted men had also taken a fancy with her and would obviously undress her with their eyes, much to her astonishment and embarrasment.  
  
Vegeta had also caught the looks sent to Bulma. A surge of unfamiliar jealousy stirred in his chest and he glared daggers at both the young and the old admirers of his Onna.' YOUR Onna?' he asked himself, raising an eyebrow. ' How in the hell did that happen?And when?'  
  
Vegeta shrugged. ' Oh well. What she doesnt know, wont freak her out, right?'  
  
" Right." He muttered to himself. He had already realized that he had fallen for the stupid, weak human long ago. His pride wouldnt allow him to call Bulma his though...... until now.  
  
The men had cowered away at his possesive glare, too afraid to mess with the muscled man still hanging on to the ring's edge. Vegeta chuckled to himself, amused that humans were so easily scared shit-less. Bulma's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and turned back to Vegeta.  
  
" Vegeta, what did you do?" She whined, " Those might have been potential dating material!"  
  
She skated over to him again and punched him on the shoulder. " You scared away all the good ones!"  
  
He rubbed his shoulder, pretending to be hurt and smirked evily to her. " Onna, didnt you see? You did all the work for me! YOU scared them off when you turned and showed them your old, ugly face..........." Vegeta laughed at Bulma's blushing face as she consciously touched her face, as if to check for any wrinkles.  
  
Vegeta could tell he had gotten his Onna angry, seeing as how dark the colors of her eyes had changed in that quick span of seconds.He had always gotten a sense of victory in him when she was pissed of because of his tantics. After a while, he realized much to his satisfaction, he had figured out which buttons to press and which not to. Obviously, he had gotten to know very well those which were off limits and pushed Bulma to her edge.  
  
" Ugh, Vegeta! Your such an ass! Keep your stupid remarks to your self. I'm leaving , have fun!" She pushed herself away from him, skating towards the middle of the ring. She waved at him from afar. " Bye! Good luck skating!" She called out in a sing-song voice.  
  
He smirked at her and took off, intent on catching her, thrusted himself away from the wall and forgot for a moment that he didnt have a clue on how to ice skate. The mighty Prince of Vegeta-Sei was halfway across the ring when his eyes widened. He stayed remarkably still the moment before his right foot gave out from underhim and he lost his balance, waving out his hands at his sides.  
  
Bulma stared at him incredulously and smiled. Her anger towards him forgotten for the moment and she skated towards him." Stupid, see what you got your self into?" She told him, grabbing his hands in hers and helping him stand straight. By miraculous reasons, Vegeta ended standing upright and not on the wet ice below his skates.  
  
' His hands are so big and warm.' She blushed, rubbing her thumbs over his hands." See Vegeta? You're doing good."  
  
His skin tingled and his heart jumped at her touch. Vegeta could even feel his blush cutting across his cheek and he looked away from her, refusing to let her know his weakness for her. He quickly slapped her hands away, and masked his face in its usual frown.  
  
" I told you woman, when I need help, which is never , make sure you stay away from me.Understand?" He growled lowly in his throat, turning his cold eyes to her.  
  
Bulma almost retorted at his coment, but stopped dead in her tracks at his glare. She could tell he was putting on a front, but stayed silent.  
  
Suddenly, an unsuspecting skater crashed directly into Bulma's back, sending Bulma face first into Vegeta's chest, both crashing back onto the ice. " Hehe, Gomen ne, minna-san!" He waved back at them, not caring enough to stop or to even slow down.  
  
Bulma upperlip curled viciously and she sat up, waving her fist into the air. " You watch where you're going, you jerk! There are other people skating in the rink too! And, saying you're sorry wouldnt hurt either!! Ugh......" She breathed heavily. " Ass....." Bulma whispered under her breath.  
  
Vegeta watched closely as Bulma's breasts rose up and down with each furious yell and heavy gasp of air, his entranced eyes following them rise and fall. He came to when Bulma stopped yelling and shook his head free of distractions, his eyebrow rising.  
  
"Onna........" He whispered.  
  
Bulma blinked and looked at Vegeta." Yeah Vegeta?" She breathed.  
  
His face distorted into a frown. " Get off."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You're sitting on me, Onna. Cant you hear?!"  
  
Bulma quickly looked down at their position. It was true, she was sitting on him. Her rear comfortably pressed against his stomach and her palms on his chest.' I must have fallen on him when that ass ran into us back there.' She smiled evily to herself.' I like this position.Must store in memory for future purposes.'  
  
" Vegeta! I'm SO SORRY! " She jumped right off him, balancing herself on her two feet. " I didnt do that on purpose, I swear! When that guy ran into us, he must have made me fall on you." Bulma giggled, trying to dissolve the tension. " It WAS kinda funny wasnt it?"  
  
Bulma reached out a hand to help Vegeta up. He only looked at her hand and glared at her. She realized what she was doing and snapped back her hand quickly.Her smile was wiped off her face and she looked away.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she saw Vegeta struggle to stand.When he finally succeded, Vegeta stared at her with out reserve. Bulma felt the look boring into her and she turned back to him. Still, he refused to look away. She had started to feel self-conscious and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
" What?!"  
  
Vegeta slowly skated away from her, towards the edge. " Its time to go."  
  
They were silent as they took off their skates, Bulma occasionally looking to her side where Vegeta was seated, wondering what had happened back there on the rink.  
  
' Had I touched a nerve?' She shrugged.' If I did, I wanna touch again. That was too interesting to just have one taste of it.'  
  
Once they were ready, with skates in hand, Bulma walked up to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck, waiting for him to take off to the skies.Vegeta had no choice but to smell the delicious aroma of her teal colored hair when she wrapped herself around him and delayed for a moment before sweeping her off her feet and shooting off into the clouds, high above the city.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and clutched herself closer to him, the hieghts had always gotten to her. She hesitated for a moment before tangling one of her hands into Vegeta's wild ebony hair. She raked the nails of her other hand along his skin at the back of his neck, enjoying the fact that she raised goosebumps on his body.  
  
" Woman, what in the hell are you doing, if I may ask?" He didnt raise his voice, but she could tell his voice had gotten deeper and rough.  
  
' He's enjoying this, the little bastard.' Bulma smiled. She put on a pouted face, although she knew he couldnt see her and talked in a fake concerned voice.  
  
" Did I do something wrong back there at the rink? Why wont you let anyone help you?"  
  
Vegeta was slightly irritated that Bulma stopped her ministrations to ask her questions. " Do you really expect me to ask for help from a human, much less you? I dont think so."  
  
Bulma put on a real frown on her face now, though she still kept her face from his view. " You know that pride of yours is going to kill you one day. You should stop acting like a bastard towards everyone and you might gain some friends."  
  
Vegeta ignored her question, though he could tell she lost her concern in the last statement. The Capsule Corp. building was coming up in veiw and he gazed around the property or a place to land. He felt her sigh on his shoulder as a wicked idea ran through his mind.He put on an evil smile and peeled Bulma off his shoulderm holding her at arms length in front of him.  
  
She had a confused look to her as she was ripped away from him unexpectedly. " What are you doing Vegeta?"  
  
" You're afraid of hieghts arent you, Onna?"  
  
Her eyes widened widely and she started to shake her head frantically." No......No, No,Vegeta! What are you planning to do Vegeta!?!"  
  
He didnt answer her as he flew up to a higher altitude and prepared to drop her. " Vegeta! Please, dont do that! Stop it you bastard, I'm getting scared already!"  
  
Bulma felt as his grip on her left and she plummeted down to the earth below.Her screams filled the skies as she headed towards the Capsule Corps building and her home. She felt her stomach fly up towards her throat. Vegeta was nowhere to be found.  
  
' Dear God, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die and Vegeta's gonna let me fall!' That was her last coherent thought as the ground zoomed closer and closer, her tears running off her cheeks and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact and death.  
  
The ground didnt feel as hard as she thought it would be as she felt herself fall unto something.Was it because she was dead that she didnt feel pain? Bulma slowly opened her eyes to find herself fallen in the arms of Vegeta, who was laughing hysterically at the moment.  
  
She let herself breathe again and her harsh sobs rang through her throat. " You B-bastard! What an Asshole you a-are! What the-the hell did you do that for?!?!" Hiccups and sobs interrupted her cursing at him , though clutched herself against him at the same time, feeling Vegeta softly land on the ground.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he felt Bulma's hands permenantly grasp themselves around his neck. "Shh....Stop crying Onna, I was only playing with you. You really think I would let you fall for real? That shows me one of your many human weaknesses."  
  
Her sobs subsided and she listened to him, her breathing again harsh and her eyes red from crying.She smacked her hand across Vegeta's unsuspecting face.  
  
" You Jerkoff! That was all for fun! What the hell were you thinking!" Vegeta only stared at her. " You are seriously one Sadistic Bastard, you know that!?!"  
  
Vegeta once again ignored her and pulled her head closer to his.His lips poised above hers proved to be a great temptation as he wanted to make sure she wanted him to kiss her as much as he did. Bulma felt his breath against her lips and shuddered. " I'm sorry , Bulma, I'm sorry. I only wanted to play with you for a while.I promise not to scare you again unless you really deserve it."  
  
He smiled at this last part and his grin widened as her heard Bulma whisper against his mouth. "You're an asshole,Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta's hand snaked itself at the back of her head and he kissed her harshly, pulling her against him, reveling in the sound of her moan and how much it aroused him. Bulma surprised him though, when she forced her tongue into his mouth and the battle of dominance waged on between the two of them.  
  
The Prince of Vegeta-Sei broke off the kiss slowly, licking the last remnants of their kiss off his lips. Watching him lick his lips, Bulma subconciously licked hers as well. Vegeta looked up at the now evening sky and gazed back at Capsule Corps behind Bulma.  
  
" I'm going to train......." He left off, leaving Bulma starstruck in her place. He playfully swatted at her rear and continued on. " I'll expect dinner to be done by the time I'm finished, you hear me Onna!?!" He shouted over his shoulder at the standing still Bulma.  
  
Bulma smiled and ran her fingers over her lips, she bit her lower lip in happiness and she turned and ran towards home, towards Vegeta.  
  
" MY NAME IS BULMA, VEGETA!!!"  
  
*owari  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! I finished a story, finally! this is only the second time I've finished a story to the end! Yay! Anyways I hope all you enjoyed my story and I hope you review!* glares at the audience* Please! Hope you enjoyed this B-Chan! Ja ne! 


End file.
